


7 minutes in heaven

by Rowdyruffboyz



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyruffboyz/pseuds/Rowdyruffboyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about any mistakes yet again this is one of my earlier works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes yet again this is one of my earlier works.

you were sitting on the sofa watching tv it had been a long day at school. It started to get dark outside you switched off your tv and went to bed. 'bzzzz' your alram went off you reached your hand out into the cold breeze to turn it off "ok ok im up" you sighed turning the alram off and getting out of bed. you got up and got ready into your school uniform today was just another day. you sorted your stuff for school and left the house. you put your headphones in your ears and started listening to your music stopping at the bus stop for the bus you saw a little kid on the road you hurried over to the kid and got him on the path "are you ok"you askked worried. but the boy said nothing all he did was cry "please tell me that your ok" you worried more "i fell over" the boy said "aww you poor thing everything will be ok do you know where your mum is" you quenstioned all the boy did was nod and walked off you were glad that the boy was ok then you saw your bus coming you put your hand out for it. while on the bus you looked out the window seeing the same stuff you always do on the way to school you were to busy day dreaming to notice that the bus was losing controll you came out of your day dream and then everything went black hours later you woke up at a school did someone take you to school no this wasent your school.  you then got up and started walking around "hey! you over there" you heard a girl shout you turned around. to see who it was you saw a girl with pinkish purple hair "u-um h-hi" you stuttered not noing what to say "im yuri"she said smilling "who are you" she said "oh im ________"you said then some other people joined her. was this some kind of nightmare you were having "welcome to the afterlife"she said kindly "t-the afterlife" ok this must be a nightmare. there was no way you could be dead "yes the fucking afterlife"said a boy with purple hair he was kinda rude. but you just ignored him "ok lets interdouce ourselves the boy with purple hair is noda and the boy with orange hair is otanaishe and the short boy with glasses is chris and the boy who is dancing is t.k then boy with brown hair is ooyam and the boy with blue hair is hinata and there are more"she said with a kind smile and everybody said hi apart from a boy with green hair. "u-um who is he"you said wondering "oh thats naoi"she said not wanting you to know but she still told ya. "you will address me as god" naoi said with a serous tone you felt your heart skip a beat when you saw naoi "naoi your not god"yuri said inpatiantontly. you looked at yuri "i want you to join the sss"she said smiling "uh sure"you said without thinking "do you remeber how you died" yuri looked at you "n-no"you whispered kinda "well naoi can help you with that"she smiled at you.your heart skipped another beat when you knew you were gonna be with naoi to get your memories back. you followed naoi to a room and you both sat at the table you on one side and naoi on the other "now miss _____ you ready?" you just nodded not been able to speak naoi used his ability and you got your memories back "thank you so much" you said and hugged naoi "um ok please stop hugging me!" he said annoyed "oh sorry" you said and stopped hugging him you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left "d-did she just k-kiss my cheek" naoi stuttered 

~~time skip~~

it had been a long time since you went to the after life and so many things happened and you were bored so you thought to go find naoi after looking for him you finally found him doing work "hey do you need any help" you asked he looked at you and nodded "can you sort the books"he said and you nodded and started sorting the books after working you got a drink for you and naoi "here" you said handing him the soda "thank you" he said taking the drink and he gave you a small smile and you smiled back. you sat down and started to drink your soda and naoi did more work "how much work needs to be done?" you asked and naoi just smirked "there is one thing left"he said getting up from his chair and coming over to you he pushed you down which made you drop your soda "n-naoi w-what are you doing?!" you stuttered all he did was smirk then he leaned down and kissed you on the lips you were shocked but soon started to kiss back.


End file.
